United Puppies
The United Puppies is an organization founded and made by Toshiba Innovation United Puppies in the PAW Patrol universe was founded during 1936 by Toshiba Innovation, during the Second World War, the organization hid in Adventure Bay when it was not founded yet, and by the end of World War II, the organization began to lose more member due to the WWII depression in Adventure Bay, then the founder gave it to the great grandparents of Ryder, then to the grandparents of Ryder, they were successful that they were able to bring more members by the end of the 1970s, during a celebration in 1995, another threat occurred and the Adventure Pups War occurred that injured 2,000 pups, some with heavy injuries, hopefully no one died due to the use of dog food as bullets and an old tissue roll as cannons, the United Puppies were able to find more members and the pups who were injured were put back to service, despite that, Foggy Bottom's organization is a current threat to the United Puppies, during the present day, the United Puppies were able to have over 120,000,000 members and one human member, obviously Ryder, * Toshiba Innovation - founder * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Not a Spam, just the amount of members here Easy to get ranks * Member - the main rank, you get once you join the group already * Fine Member - if you were able to pass the test 2 times, you will get this already * Insurgent - whenever you are participating in meetings for 3 times, you could get this rank already * Insurgent II - last starter rank, you get this if you participate in operation planning Medium to get ranks * General - participate in the wars, this applies to the others, how they apply their bravery * Admiral * War Leader * War President * Divergent * Divergent II Hard to get ranks * Treasurer * Objective Admiral - helps other people 100 times * Titan Admiral - helps other people 200 times * Gold Admiral - helps other people 300 times * Iron Admiral - helps other people 400 times * Diamond Admiral - helps other people 500 times * Secretary * Advanced Secretary * Admitary - (mix off Admi'ral and Secre'tary) if the secretary acts like a general, he would be rewarded with this rank * Vice President Extreme to get ranks * Advanced Vice President * President * President II Scientific Organism and Creative at Royal Activties, Titan Imperial Vanilla Empire ranks, this rank is impossible to receive and if an admin asks for position, he or she might receive this class of people immediately, * Admin President * Bureaucrats * Bureaucrats II * Group Moderator * Advanced Group Moderator * Trusted Admin Leader * Heavy Duty Group Leader For the science section * Professor * Scientist * Laboratory Scientists * Researchers * War Duty Researchers * Titan Researchers FOUNDER stands for Federal Organism Under National Department Enterprises Ranks, only one person have this class of ranks, it is actually rewarded to Toshiba Innovation. some pictures of the group LogoofUP.jpeg|Second Logo of the United Puppies imageshhshshs.jpeg|1st Logo of the United Puppies some facts about this organization * This is a parody of United Nations * This is the first Group by Toshiba Innovation * The ranks Insurgent, Insurgent II, Divergent and Divergent II is a reference to the movies Divergent & Insurgent